Untouchable Innocence
by BomberBrat
Summary: Sasori is disgusted with himself, but he can't help it. His blond partner is just so irrisistable. Rated M for a reason. Written on a dare, just for the challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto, nor do I own Deidara, or Sasori (As much as I would like to they belong to Kishimoto)

**Warning!:** This story contains, naughty situations involving two men, and maybe some naughty language. if that offends you, kindly fuck off. If not enjoy!

**Brat's rambles:** Because le Slytherin Princess (Awhile ago) dared me to write a oneshot where no one spoke. I love myself a good challenge, so this is for you lady, I accept! **Ps: Extra warning.**....This is shota....(you must forgive brat, she has a lot of problems you see) Approximate ages would be Saso: 27 Dei: 11

I would apologize, but you see...I'm not sorry.

--------------------------------------------

**Untouchable Innocence**

--------------------------------------------

There were no accurate words to describe just how utterly disgusting and wrong this feeling was.

Lust, in and of itself was disgusting enough. So human, and primal, Sasori should have been far beyond these things.

In these past two years he had learned so many new things about himself., the main thing being, that he was nowhere near beyond human emotion. He was not above this disgusting primal lust that everyone else fell victim to.

The most disturbing thing was who it was that he lusted after.

Two years ago, Orochimaru had fled the Akatsuki, Sasori had been relived at first. He had always preferred to work alone, but Pein had other plans.

Not even two months after the snake had left, Sasori was given a mission.

To travel to Iwa, with Kisame and Itachi, to retrieve his new partner.

A young man who had made a name for himself as a terrorist.

The last thing he had wanted was a new partner, but he had made the journey, not daring to defy Pein's orders. When they had made it to where said young man was located, Sasori's jaw had dropped.

His new partner was only nine years old. He had been impressed to say the least, that such a brat had already reached S-rank status and caught the eye of Pein. But more so he was annoyed at the idea of this child being his partner.

Did Pein really have such little faith in him?

He had been honestly insulted, when he had been partnered with the kid, Deidara was his name.

Deidara had proven to be everything but a cooperative partner when he first came to the organization.

He was nothing but a spoiled brat. For being so young, he had a severe lack of manners, in fact he had no manners to speak of.

He was disrespectful to almost everyone, save Itachi who had been the one to defeat him. He resented the Uchiha, but feared him enough to hold his tongue.

At first, Sasori had hated him, but one event changed that forever.

Sasori had finally gotten fed up with Deidara's bratty attitude. It had to have been the thousandth time the ignorant blond had started an argument with him, he was always doing that. Just trying to get a rise out of the scorpion.

He had enough, slapping Deidara harshly across the face with Hiruko's bladed tail.

The young blond fell to his knees, looking up into Hiruko's lifeless eyes with a mixture of desire and pain in his azure eyes. And he had said it.

The nickname he would forever address the redhead by.

Danna.

Master. Something inside Sasori had set ablaze that day, looking down at that terrified lusty face from his protective shell. He had felt it ignite, when Deidara had called him master, the fire had blown out of control.

That face, it was what broke him. Those eyes glazed and teary, those soft lips parted in shock, that wave of blond framing that boyish angel face, blood trickling down that perfect creamy cheek.

It was beautiful, artistic. He was so fragile, and perfect, so..innocent.

It made him want to jump from his shell and destroy that beauty and innocence.

Tear it from his skin and leave him broken, bleeding on the floor. Just imagining ramming into that untouchable heat, and watching his milky essence drip down those fragile thighs, while Deidara begged, panting _Master _in that sweet voice, was too much.

He had so utterly disgusted himself with just the thought of it. Of all the times for him to feel something, it was just so wrong to feel it at all.

He had though it would pass, if he just gave it time, he had been wrong.

It had been two years since Deidara had become his partner now, he was eleven.

Thankfully, he had become much easier to work with since the day he had declared Sasori his master, he obeyed most of the time.

When he didn't Sasori did not hesitate to be just as harsh as he had been that day, slapping him, swiping him with Hiruko's tail, talking harshly to him. It had all become just a part of their daily routine.

Every time he struck the blond, his lust grew a little more.

Why did Deidara have to make those faces? Almost like he enjoyed it when the redhead hurt him, sometimes in Sasori's fantasies, he did.

He begged for it, like a slut. Begged Sasori to put his hard throbbing cock inside of him, begged him to hurt him, to pull his hair and slap him.

Sometimes while the brat slept at night, Sasori would silently slip into the bathroom and relive himself to these thoughts. Oh how he longed to destroy that beauty!

He had never in his life felt such a passion for anything, it would be like art to rob such a divine creature of it's innocence. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to control his twisted desires, sometimes he scared himself.

So here he found himself again, awake into the early hours of the morning, staring mindlessly at his partner as he slept. Rubbing his groin softly through the fabric of his pants, just to ease the ache. He thoughts had caught up with him again, he was so hard it was unbearable.

Deidara sighed, shifting in his sleep and blinking his eyes open, as if he felt Sasori watching him.

He blushed furiously as the older mans gaze burned into him, like he was picking him apart to the very soul.

Stripping him completely. Cautiously, the blond rose from his bed, his blanket draped around him, his small blushing face buried in its protective fabric.

Shyly he walked to where Sasori sat at his workbench, placing one of his small hands on the puppet masters shoulder. Meekly, the tongue in Deidara's hand slipped out of lick the older mans flesh softly.

Sasori reacted quickly, turning and backhanding the young bomber in the face. He stumbled backwards, dazed slowly regaining his composure and moving back to stand in front of Sasori. Falling to his knees at the redheads feet. Sasori turned his body to face Deidara, intrigued by his courageous attitude.

He was so irresistible, those parted rosy lips dripping blood from the force Sasori had hit him with. That cute little blush tinting his cheeks as he let the blanket fall from around his head, and slip down his shoulders to pool around him on the floor. His black tank top hanging loosely on his skinny frame, one of the straps falling over his slender shoulder.

Reaching his hands outwards shyly, Sasori could only watch in awe as they wandered to the waistband of his pants, pulling them down over his hips to reveal the problem he had been hiding. He shivered when Deidara's long fingers softly wrapped around him, he saw the blond shyly lick his lips, his blush deepening as he timidly parted his lips, taking the swollen head of Sasori's manhood into his mouth, sucking it lightly.

The redhead was in heaven, this was everything he had been burning for. That mouth so adorably wrapped around his cock was driving him insane. He hook his head, this was wrong, he was a man, Deidara was still a child!

But he had been the one to initiate this, Sasori had done nothing.

No, he couldn't let this happen. Tangling his hands in Deidara's shoulder length hair, he roughly yanked the boy away from him, throwing him carelessly backwards onto the floor. Unfortunately it seemed the young blond was determined, as he quickly rose to his feet, sauntering right back over to Sasori.

This time he moved to sit right in the redheads lap. It was now obvious to the puppet master that the only article of clothing his young partner had on was the over sized tank top. He could feel the smooth skin of Deidara's ass rub teasingly against his leaking arousal, the bomber sliding himself down the redheads body to rub his own smaller erection against the older mans.

The look in those eyes said it all.

_Master.._

They said that Deidara knew, that he had known, that he wanted this too. He needed his master.

Wordlessly he mouthed.

_Please Danna..._

Sasori shuddered, this was it, his self control had finally dropped to zero. Cupping Deidara's delicate chin in his hand he gently licked the blood from his lips, surprised when the younger male leaned closer and began to kiss him softly, parting his lips to let Sasori's tongue invade his mouth.

The younger ninja moaned tasting his own blood on Sasori's tongue. Hesitantly he broke the kiss, pausing to slide his large tank top over his head, tossing it to the floor. Grabbing one of Sasori's hands he brought it to his lips, flicking his tongue out to lick the long digits before taking two into his mouth, sucking them lightly. The older man knew exactly where this was going, gently withdrawing his fingers and moving his hand downwards.

Deidara nuzzled his face into Sasori's neck, moving upwards and spreading his legs wider to give the puppet master better access. Lightly he kissed Sasori's neck as the older man spread his cheeks apart, circling the virgin ring of muscle gently. He took a sharp breath as the first finger pushed inside of him, a soft gasp escaping his lips and making Sasori growl with desire.

He winced, moaning loudly as a second finger joined the first, sinking his teeth sharply into the puppet masters neck, earning him an extra rough thrust from the redhead. Tears brimmed the corners of his eyes, and Sasori slowed his pace, kissing him gently, and licking the tears away. comforting him without words.

The puppet master couldn't pass up this opportunity to taste the angel before him, burying his nose in that soft hair and inhaling deeply, as he kissed the blonds cheeks, kissing and nipping at his neck as he made his way downwards, flicking his tongue over those tiny pink nipples. Taking one of the small buds in his mouth, and rolling his tongue over it slowly. Watching as his angel twitched and shuddered in delight, thrusting himself so whoreishly against the fingers inside of him.

He couldn't take this anymore, pulling his fingers slowly from inside the blond, who whimpered at the loss, only to gasp and moan as something much bigger was pressed against him.

The blond looked up, coyly licking Sasori's lips as he wrapped his hand around his shaft, guiding the older man inside of him slowly. Taking only a moment to let himself get used to it, before slamming himself down on him, burying Sasori deep withing his tight heat. He cried out loudly as his virgin muscles were forcibly stretched to acclimate the redheads large manhood.

The puppet master could smell the blood in the air, as it undoubtedly trickled down his lover's thighs. The smell alone was making Sasori crazy, he couldn't control his animalistic urge to pound relentlessly into that heat until he broke Deidara. Gripping the younger mans hips roughly, he tossed the blonds torso backwards. instinctively Deidara wrapped his legs around the redheads waist, screwing his eyes shut as Sasori began to thrust forcibly into him, his upside down view of the world making his head spin.

Sasori dug his nails sharply into the blonds delicate hips, gripping him so hard that he was without a doubt going to have bruises in the morning. Deidara didn't seem to mind at all, thrusting his hips harder against Sasori, his moans becoming screams.

The way Deidara was screaming, master, over and over again only making Sasori's pace grow rougher, making him growl and dig his nails even harder into the soft flesh he was gripping. Releasing one of Deidara's hips from his crushing grasp, he moved his now free hand to grab the blonds neglected cock. The head already gleaming with pre-cum as he took it in his hand stroking it roughly in time with his harsh pace.

Deidara was flailing wildly, his hands gripping and tearing at anything they could. The pressure inside of him growing far to intense for his small body to handle. Screaming Sasori's name loudly he forced himself upwards, his hands biting into the puppet masters forearms so hard they drew blood, as he exploded. Shooting his seed all over the both of them.

Those tight walls spasmed around the redheads erection wildly, as his angel continued to ride him. His own cum dibbling down his chin from where it had hit him in the face, his body drenched in sweat. It was truly an artistic masterpiece that sent Sasori over the edge. Spilling himself deep within the blond, letting those tight muscles milk every last drop from him.

Panting, Deidara thrust weakly against Sasori's spent cock, letting it slide from him and leaning up to kiss his master. Sasori kissed the boy deeply, picking him up gently and moving to his own bed, laying his precious angel down. Rummaging around he found a small towel, settling back to the bed between Deidara's legs and spreading them softly, watching as corruption, and blood leaked from inside his once pure, innocent form.

Leaning down, he gently cleaned Deidara. Lying down next to him, and letting the younger man snuggle peacefully against his chest.

Before he finally drifted to sleep he felt Deidara's lips move against his skin. It almost felt like '_I love you'_

He had been wrong about Deidara all along, he was never innocent. He was just as disgusting and filthy as Sasori himself.

But love was love, no matter what. He couldn't justify it, but what did it really matter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha! I did it! Nothing was actually spoken through the whole thing! yay me!

Okay so I do apologize if that offended anyone....I know shota is not everyones cup of tea, I just.....got inspired...


	2. Want me

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto, nor do I own Deidara, or Sasori (As much as I would like to they belong to Kishimoto)

**Warning!:** This story contains, naughty situations involving two men, and maybe some naughty language. if that offends you, kindly fuck off. If not enjoy!

**Brat's rambles:** I just got back from Kumori-Con. It was tiring, but I hung around some fanfiction panels and got inspired to put together a second chapter of this for you. This chapter is graciously dedicated to the lovely Laira87, because she asked for it so many times. (How could I say no? She's been such a good girl, the whip is for the bad ones, lol) anyways here's to you dear!

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Do you, don't you...(The Beatles- Helter Skelter)  
_

**Want me (to love you?**)

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Sasori rolled from his bed slowly, his joints creaking as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Turning around to face the still silently slumbering form of his partner, he smiled.

He remembered the first time his eyes had ever fallen upon the golden haired angel, that now lay in his once cold and lonely bed. It had already been over four years since that day. He had hated the younger man at first, when they met, he had been appalled at the idea of a child becoming his partner, his equal. He had been honestly insulted that Pein had the audacity to even suggest that Deidara and he work together.

Now, the tiny bomber was his everything. It hadn't taken the stoic puppet master long to warm up to the small boy, all things considered. Two years was nothing compared to how long it had taken him to even speak to anyone in the organization, save for Pein. After the night, when Deidara had caught him, staring deeply at him while he slept. When the tiny blond had started this mess, they had been inseparable.

Sasori couldn't even imagine life without his angel, Deidara meant so much to him, in so many ways. Everything Sasori lacked, Deidara was, he was the redheads missing piece, his twin soul. Age was no concern to the puppet master, he had gotten over that long ago.

When he had first become attracted to Deidara he would have agreed whole heatedly with the rest of the world. It felt wrong, more then wrong he was disgusted with the way he felt about the blond.

Deidara had only been eleven years old. He had been, and was still old enough to be the boys father. Sasori had hated himself for even having impure thoughts about, one so young and untainted by the world.

However, he hadn't been the one to start this. He was content, just thinking about what defiling that innocence would be like, even if his thoughts disturbed him, they put his urges at ease.

Deidara had been the one to start this, that night. He had willingly given his innocence to the redhead, he hadn't taken it lightly.

Delicately he reached downwards, running his hands through the silky mane that belonged to the angel God had made, just for him. Love was love, and it needed no explanation, or justifiable reason. He couldn't have stopped the seeds it had planted deep in his withering heart, even if he had tried.

Deidara was meant to be his, for as long as they were both alive, and breathing.

Leaning down to quickly kiss the forehead of his lover, he sighed walking to the door of their shared room and making his way down the long hallway into the kitchen, to prepare breakfast for himself, and Deidara.

He knew he babied the blond, but he didn't care. If Deidara wasn't a little spoiled, he would loose the right to call him a brat.

---------

Deidara awoke groggily, stretching his small arms out, and reaching for his Master. His arms meeting only air, and an empty pillow.

Sasori was already awake, that much was obvious to the thirteen year old. He grunted in discontent at the lack of the redheads presence, but right now he had a much more important problem to deal with. Being thirteen, Deidara was very aware of the fact that his body was starting to change, hormonally and physically.

He was almost as tall as Sasori now, his Master wasn't a tall man, and he knew that someday when he was older, he was most likely going to surpass the older man in height. His voice was also getting deeper, he sounded more like a young man every day.

But more importantly, was his present issue. He had woken up hard. This wasn't the first time this had happened, it happened a few times a week. He would open his eyes, stretch, and the first thing he was aware of, besides Sasori's presence or absence, was the aching hardness in his boxers.

Sometimes Sasori would be there in the mornings when he woke, and without hesitation would alleviate his problem. He would laugh, as he wiped his lips and pat Deidara on the head,

_"You're growing up, Brat"_ he would say chuckling. Then he would get up, and wander to the kitchen to make breakfast.

But, unfortunately for the young bomber, most mornings, he awoke alone. His cock, so hard it hurt, with no one to fix his problem, but himself. It hadn't taken Deidara long to discover the joys of having mouths in his hands. They were a blessing and a curse, on one hand, the rest of the world feared and hated him. On the other, there were just so many wonderful uses for them.

Pulling the blankets cautiously back from his still fatigued form, he hooked his small thumbs under the waistband of his boxers. Pulling the restricting garment from his thin hips and tossing it onto the floor.

The cool air felt good against his heated skin, he whimpered quietly as he shyly reached down to his aching hardness. Grabbing it lightly he began to give himself a few playful strokes. His small lips parting as a chorus of not so silent moans fled them. His free hand snaked it's way underneath him, the tongue from the mouth already watering from the anticipation of his next action.

Gently, the tongue pushed passed the tight ring of muscle, stretching him out as it circled slowly inside of him. He arches his lithe body high off of the bed, as the wiggling muscle brushed against his prostate. He cried Sasori's name loudly, as the probing organ repeated the action, this was the closest thing to the heaven of being taken by his master. He didn't even hear the door opening.

----------------------

Sasori stood flabbergasted, the tray of food in his hands trembling, as his whole body started to shake with desire.

He had expected to walk in on his lover, sleeping peacefully. This was just too much, Deidara lay, in bed naked with his legs spread. One of his hands working diligently at his arousal, fisting it roughly while the other thrust in and out of him.

His eyes hazed over, and his face flushed, his lusty expression deepening as he notice the redhead watching him. His pace growing faster, as he thrust his hips wildly up and down.

It was obvious that he was close. The shaking in Sasori's hands grew violent, as Deidara's body arched high off of the bed, and he cried out spilling himself messily.

Sasori took a few trembling steps, and dropped the tray. The breakfast he had prepared crashing to the floor as he continued to walk towards Deidara. The redhead growled as he moved to straddle the small blond, he was already so hard from watching the bomber defile himself, it was unbearable.

The younger man panted, his breath hitching in his small chest as Sasori leaned closer to him, moving to face his spent cock, that devilish tongue darting out to lick the sticky substance away.

Deidara shuddered as Sasori's tongue continued to clean the mess he had made, running softly over his belly, his thighs. Finally settling to lick his chin clean, and claim his lips in a fierce kiss. Deidara moaned against his lips, his need already beginning to grow again. Sasori smirked against the blonds smaller mouth as he felt the growing erection against his stomach.

Reaching between them, he grabbed a hold of the smaller boys hardening member, slowly stroking, making his cock grow even harder than it had been when he awoke. Rubbing his own clothed erection against Deidara's Sasori growled in delight, his angel arching high into his touches, those perfect lips practically ready to beg the older man to take him.

Sasori shuddered, as Deidara's small hands came to rest on his shoulders, and his tiny skilled feet hooked under the waistband of his pants, pulling them slowly from his hips, too free his throbbing need from its cotton prison. The look on his angels face as he leaned back upwards, rocking his hips into the hand that held him, desperately, was pure untainted beauty.

It touched Sasori's heart in a way, to know that he was such a master of his art. Producing such an exquisite masterpiece, was no easy task but he had done it.

Deidara's baby blue eyes fluttered as Sasori began to grind his own hardness against him, a small trail of drool clung to his lips, as he wordlessly moved his mouth, failing to force his voice to work.

It was beautiful, so close to perfect. The only thing that would complete this, and make it a true masterpiece, was the sound of that sweet voice begging. Letting his hand fall from the boys swollen appendage, he pushed himself backwards on the bed.

Smiling sadistically down at the confused blond, he moved across the room to the tray he had dropped earlier, reaching to the ground and finding a few loose cubes of ice amidst the shattered glass that had once been a cup of orange juice.

Swaying his hips as he walked back to the bed, he kicked his pants from around his ankles moving back into position, seated comfortably on top of the smaller boy. He could see the excitement in Deidara's eyes as he inced closer to one of his tiny nipples, the chunk of ice making his hand freezing. Deidara shivered as the hand that held the ice inched closer, he gasped as the frozen substance came into contact with his heated skin.

His whole body felt cold, but so hot, it was confusing, and exhilarating. He moaned with each sensation as Sasori continued to run the ice over his skin.

"D-danna!...please...I-I'm already.....and...wet..for you, un" He moaned, gasping finally finding the strength to will his voice to work as Sasori ran the melting ice over a very hot, and sensitive part of his anatomy. Sasori's smile only widened, his masterpiece was so close to being finished, that voice ha had been waiting to hear chiming through the air, and resonating throughout his body, making him shiver.

"Oh really?" The redhead chuckled coyly, the hand still clutching the ice moving downwards, to prod at the slick entrance of the blond below him. Deidara shook his head dramatically as the fingers pushed inside of him, the cube of ice still clutched tenderly in their grip.

"Because I think you could be wetter, brat" As the words fell from his lips, Sasori forced two fingers roughly into the blond, shoving the ice deep inside of him.

Deidara trembled as Sasori's fingers thrust in and out of him, pushing the quickly melting cube of ice deeper within him. His whole body was consumed with a wave of cold, he could feel it radiating throughout his entire being. A pleasurable wave washing over him, he needed Sasori now, he couldn't take it anymore!

"Danna!" He whined pathetically, biting his bottom lip and giving the redhead the sexiest submissive look he had ever had to bite back his own moans, as t he blond thrust his hips impatiently against the fingers inside of him. As much as Sasori loved watching his lover squirm, his endurance was not eternal, some may even say he was far more impatient then even the thirteen year old Deidara.

Positioning himself hastily, he slammed into the teen with all of his force. Relishing the painful cry of ecstasy that exploded from his lovers lips, it was sweet like music to his ears. Watching as tears of pleasurable pain pooled in those striking cerulean eyes, while Deidara begged and pleaded Sasori to take him harder. There was no question why Sasori loved this boy. He was perfect.

He claimed Deidara's lips in a rough kiss as he obliged his pleas, pounding into him so hard the friction hurt even him, he couldn't imagine what it must have felt like to the blond. By now, Sasori's hand had wandered to take a hold of the neglected member of the boy below him, jerking him roughly.

Deidara was getting so close to sweet release, the heat in his stomach a fire that was burning out of control, a frozen pain in his toes, like they were burning cold, small waves of an indescribable pleasure rushing through him, radiating in his fingers, his toes, with every movement of the redheads hips.

Sasori growled loudly as Deidara's hand mouths began biting into his forearms, the younger ninja spamsing violently below him as he burst in Sasori's skilled hand, spilling his seed over both of them. The puppet master groaned as he felt Deidara's insides convulse around him, he had been teetering on the edge of his orgasm for quite some time now. Those wonderful motions tightening and twitching around his cock, drove him over that edge, pushing him into the realm of sheer bliss. Deidara moaned felling his Danna's hot seed fill him inside, he convulsed again.

"Ah...god...Danna!"

It was as though all of the angels in heaven sang just for him.

That beautiful cry of pleasure as those tight muscles milked him dry, only made Sasori want more. Deidara was more addictive than heroin, and Sasori was a junkie who could never seem to get his fix.

Spent, he collapsed onto the younger man, exhausted. Deidara wrapped his arms lovingly around his Master, sighing in content and shutting his eyes. Sasori was so, warm.

No matter how cold the man was on the inside, no matter how much he abused the blond.

He had always loved his Master, after all, they were meant for each other.

Deidara had known that the moment they met, it was cute how slow Sasori had been. But they were together now, and that was all the thirteen year old cared about.

Before he knew it, Deidara had drifted back to sleep, smiling Sasori sighed.

That damned brat had passed out, and left him with a huge mess to clean!

Deidara sighed in his sleep, snapping Sasori from his anger. He had a slight sleepy flush to his cheeks, and his hair was knotted and sticky with his own cum, he muttered something almost incoherently, but Sasori heard it clearly.

_"Thank you,Master"_

Oh well. He could always clean up, and punish Deidara later.

-------------------------------

Yay! it's done! hooray for more Deidara fapping, and ice play! (Snickers, yes brat is a genius! kukukukukukuuku)


End file.
